A touch panel, which is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), serves a device for allowing a user to input predetermined information to a computer while the user views the image display device. Recently, the touch panel has been widely used for a communication terminal such as a smart phone or a touch phone.
FIGS. 1 to 4 are sectional views illustrating a method of fabricating a touch panel according to the related art.
According to the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, a bridge electrode 120 including ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) is formed on a transparent window 110 in order to fabricate the touch panel. The bridge electrode 120 is formed on a view area through which a touch instruction is input on the transparent window 110 of the touch panel. A deco print part 130 is formed on a dead area.
Then, as shown in FIG. 2, an insulation material is coated on the bridge electrode 120 and the deco print part 130 such that insulation patterns 125 and 135 are formed, respectively.
An Rx and Tx sensing electrodes pattern 140 formed of an ITO material and a metal wire 150 are formed on the insulation patterns 125 and 135 describe above, respectively.
Then, a second insulation pattern 160 for protecting the metal wire 150 is formed such that the metal wire 150 is prevented from being open circuited and oxidized.
However, according to the related art, an additional process is required for forming the second insulation pattern 160 for protecting the metal wire 150, so that the production cost is increased.
To solve the above-described problems, there is a need of a touch panel having a new structure.